Conventionally, foldable frame structures for supporting a structure, an architecture, and the like have been known. For example, such a foldable frame structure enables a structure to be temporarily disposed on a rough and uneven ground, without the need for leveling the ground. The frame structure is preferable in terms of nature conservation and can be used for a floor structure for a temporary housing used during disaster, and thus is attracting much attentions.
Patent Document 1 discloses a frame structure on which a flat supporting plate can be placed. This frame structure is formed by combining an upper frame and a lower frame each having a pyramid shape and including three rod-shaped members. This foldable frame structure is usable for purposes other than supporting a structure, an architecture, and the like.
Patent Document 2 discloses a structure of a jumping portion for recreational equipment and exercise equipment such as a trampoline. Patent Document 3 discloses a space structure to be used outside the earth's atmosphere. The foldable frame structure can also be used for wide variety of applications such as a tent or the like.